


Desire Me

by VividReader



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-03 09:16:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11529222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VividReader/pseuds/VividReader
Summary: Every night he comes to me. I know this isn't what he wants and yet I can't help but take what he is offering. Sterek. Warning, rated M for a reason.





	1. Chapter 1

Desire Me  
Every night he comes to me. I know this isn't what he wants and yet I can't help but take what he is offering. Sterek. Warning, rated M for a reason. 

Chapter 1  
I know this is wrong. I know he doesn’t want me. Yet every night he comes and I can’t stop him.  
I don’t want too.  
Blood red eyes pierce me, pulling at my every defence until there is nothing left for me to give.  
The first night it happened, I was positive it was just a dream. If it hadn’t been for the marks left on my body, I may have been able to convince myself that it was.  
Dark, bruising from where his wolf gripped me too tight. Purple, splotchy love bites littering my neck all the way down to my thighs.  
These were symbols of what was happening between us.  
Yet when the lights are on and the sun is shining in the sky, I am nothing to him.  
I may have been able to forget. I could have forced myself to forget all the sounds we made, all the kisses and pleasure.  
But then night hits and it happens again and again.  
Drowning me in his scent, in his want.  
I tell myself that this is because he is an alpha, that I simply can’t control myself.  
But I could if I wanted too.  
I don’t want to.  
I don’t love him. That is what I tell myself when I wake up alone, covered in sweat and cum from our previous night’s activities.  
This means nothing.  
Yet I still don’t tell a soul.  
I fear that this will end soon. That he will one day be able to control his wolf who seems to only have a taste for me.  
I’ve known for months now that his wolf and he are separate and yet I wish that they could be the same.  
I wouldn’t need to feel so dirty for wanting this. Wanting him, the man, to want me too.  
I want the man and yet I can only have the wolf.  
I have accepted this.  
If I can have the night, then I can be happy.  
Every night he comes to me. I know this isn't what he wants and yet I can't help but take what he is offering.

Just a quick little tease on what I am working on. Updating in 2 days!  
Ciao


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, thank you for reading!  
> My goal is to post every couple of days since my chapters aren’t very long. Hopefully I can do this and keep you all entertained.   
> I don't have a beta at the moment so the chapters may be a little rusty. If anyone is keen to help me please shoot me a message or comment below.   
> Hope you all enjoy.

The first night Derek came for Stiles was like nothing Stiles could have ever dreamed up.

Entering his house at almost 12pm Stiles was beat. It had been a long day studying with Scott, who despite his best efforts, was way too wrapped up in Allison to be a good study partner and then a pack meeting.

Everything was going well. No supernatural bad guys trying to kill them was always a good thing.

Then Jackson had to go and open his big mouth and start giving Stiles shit about the way he dresses. Why the guy needed to be an absolute douche was completely beyond Stiles.

Stiles probably would have gotten his face beaten in at that point after choosing to call Jackson a few colourful words. So, it probably wasn’t the smartest idea but luckily Derek had been there to keep Jackson from crushing Stiles.

It’s not that Stiles didn’t want to fight Jackson; however, his 140-pound body of pale skin and fragile bones probably could get snapped in half by Jackson before he became a supernatural being, never mind now.

Derek had called an end to the meeting since tonight was a full moon and he didn’t wish to deal with “a bunch of immature high schoolers.” Not that Stiles could deny that he wasn’t immature, especially after poking his tongue out and giving Jackson the finger as he sped off into the night within the safety confinement of his jeep.

But still, it pissed him off when Derek compared him to Jackson.

He was so much smarter than that asshole.

Stiles kicked his shoes off by the door and dropped his bag, not caring that his dad would be home tomorrow and probably wake Stiles up by throwing said shoes at his head for leaving them there.

He slowly walks to his room, ready to just close his eyes and fall into a dreamless slumber.

Opening his bedroom door Stiles screams.

And yes, it may have been less like a manly scream, and more like a little girls, but Stiles had been through a lot in his young life so far and coming home to someone standing in his bedroom with no invitation was scary.

“Jesus, fucking Christ! Derek what the hell are you doing here?!” Stile’s is on edge, it had been a long night at the pack meeting and he didn’t need Derek giving him a heart attack.

The room is dark and the only reason that Stiles can see anything is because his window is open, leaving the moon to cast a small amount of light into the room.

Stiles can see Derek’s shirt is off even from here, with no sign of it or his signature leather jacket. Stile’s had just left Derek’s house after a pack meeting which either meant Derek’s car was super quiet for once or the alpha had run here.

Turning to switch the light on, Derek is suddenly in front of the boy pushing him backwards.

Any other werewolf probably wouldn’t have gone very far but this was Stiles so he was sent flying, tripping over his feet and falling onto his bed.

Before he has time to register what is happening the alpha is on top of him.

“ _Mine._ ” Derek leans into Stiles neck, inhaling his scent.

Stiles can’t move. His mind cannot process what is happening and his body has seized up.

Soft kisses nip at his skin,

“Derek, what are you do- “Derek looks up at Stiles and the boy is suddenly speechless. Derek’s eyes, they are red.

Not the kind of red that happens when Derek goes all alpha mood but rather a dark, blood red. A red so unique that Stiles is sure that it could never be described by any one.

“Derek … are you okay?” Derek turns his head to the side as though he is contemplating the question when he suddenly moves himself back to Stile’s neck.

“ _Fuck._ ” Derek begins slowly sucking on his skin, the pressure getting harder the lower the Alpha goes. Starting from the neck, down to Stile’s chest, paying special attention to licking and biting each nipple.

Stiles squirms, trying not to make too much noise. This had to be a dream, a very fucked up and super arousing wet dream. There is no way that Derek is here doing this to Stiles!

Stile’s should stop him. Obviously, something is wrong!

All attempts to rationalise whether this is happening or not go out the window when Stiles feels Derek’s hot breathe on his cock. Stile’s is shaking so hard and he doesn’t know if it’s from fear or passion that his virginal body has never experienced.

“ _Mine_.”  The Alpha begins descending on Stile’s member and Stile’s almost cums right then.

Hot, wet heat.

It was nothing like jacking off! This was the single greatest moment in Stile’s life.

And it was happening with Derek Hale.

There is no going slow. Derek is sucking hard, teeth lightly scratching shooting painful pleasure all through Stiles.

He can’t last long, it was humanly not possible for anyone to last long with someone who looks like Derek doing anything sexual to them.

Within minutes Stiles is telling Derek that he is cumming but that doesn’t stop the alpha. He sucks until Stile’s is finished screaming his name and emptied all his essence down Derek’s throat.

Derek pulls away, licking Stile’s sensitive balls.

Stile’s is on cloud nine and so caught up in his euphoria that he doesn’t hear jeans falling to the ground.

His high is quickly faded when he hears an animalistic purr coming from next to him. Stile’s almost managed to forget that he wasn’t alone.

This was not some masturbation session, this was a naked and very hot Derek Hale. Stile’s eyes scanned the raven head.

Starting at his messy, sweat covered hair, travelling down to his red eyes, his fantastic chest which at any other time would have made Stile’s a little self-conscious, to his rock-hard abs, all the way done to his…

Holy fuck!

Derek did not have a human penis, he had a fucking horse’s dick!

Okay, maybe that was an over exaggeration but Derek was definitely not average, or even close to the size of Stile’s dick!

That thing was huge and there was no way that he was going to be able to fuck Stiles!

Stiles tried to move away from the alpha but his body was like jelly and no match to the strength of an Alpha werewolf. The alpha growled at Stile’s attempt to move away and flipped Stiles on to his stomach.

Stile’s was petrified, and honestly super turned on.

The alpha moved forward on the bed and for a moment Stiles thinks he might just enter him without any preparation which Stile’s knows would be super fucking painful.

With a dick like that, Stiles had no doubt that his insides could be ripped out from his body!

Before Stiles has a chance to beg not to be fucked he feels something at his opening, pushing in to stretch him.

Stile’s freezes up until he looks back and sees that it is not Derek’s dick but rather his finger, covered in saliva stretching him.

Stiles tries to relax his body, knowing from porn that if he is too tense, this could be very painful for him. Derek moves in and out of his body, slowly adding more fingers.

When he enters a third finger, the pain is searing but still bearable. Derek leans in close to Stile’s ear, his fingers still stretching him. His hot breath sends shivers down Stile’s spine and he licks Stile’s ear which causes Stile’s to moan very loudly.

 Derek removes his fingers and positions himself at the entrance. Stiles feels like he might just start hyperventilating at all the emotions swirling through him.

What a terrible time for him to have a panic attack when he is just about to lose his virginity.

Derek leans in and bites Stile’s ear softly.

“ _Mate._ ”

Derek’s wolf howls as he enters Stiles so hard and so fast that Stile’s feels like the wind is knocked out of him.

The pain causes Stile’s to cry out, freezing the alpha dead in its tracks. Derek’s penis is completely in Stiles, filling him to the brim.

Stile’s feels tears come to his eyes, the fullness being too much for him.

The alpha behind him begins whining, seemingly unhappy with Stile’s reaction and wanting to continue. However, despite the whining, the alpha does not move until Stiles gets himself under control.

He thinks about telling Derek to get out of him, to stop forcing himself on Stiles.

But Stile’s knows that all the words that would leave his mouth would be lies. Derek hasn’t forced Stiles. Stiles didn’t want Derek to leave him feeling empty.

After a few minutes, Derek begins to be unable to control himself and starts slowly moving inside of Stiles. The pain is less intense this time and Stiles thinks maybe it won’t be so bad.

Pain is slowly mixed in with pleasure and Stiles can’t help but moan at the alpha. Derek’s body shudders and he begins to pick up the back, his hands tightening on Stile’s hips as he drills into him.

Stiles feels like his body can’t take anymore when Derek suddenly hits something inside of him and Stiles screams in pleasure.

He doesn’t know what it is but Derek seems too as he continues to hit that spot repeatedly, making Stiles scream and sob in pleasure.

Soon the pleasure in his abdomen begins to build, making the boy push back on to his alphas dick.

“Fuck Derek, cum, please!” Stile’s is practically screaming by now, unable to control what he is saying. “I want to come so bad, please don’t stop! Don’t ever stop!”

The pleasure is just too much for Stiles and he cums screaming Derek’s name. The pressure from his orgasm seems to be Derek’s undoing and after a few thrusts the alpha pulls out cumming all over Stile’s back.

Stile’s falls on to the bed, taking Derek’s body with him.

He feels the alpha’s strong arms pulling him closer, purring in pleasure and nuzzling closer to Stiles.

Stile’s feels his eyes become heavy and begin to droop. They are only closed for a moment but the warmth that had enveloped him was gone.

 

Stiles opens his eyes as he suddenly feels cold.

Looking around the dark room, lit only by the moon outside his window, Stiles can see that Derek is gone.

Stiles lifts himself out of his bed and as if he is on autopilot he begins changing his sheets, throwing them into the washing machine and then walks to the shower.

Stile’s shower is hot, so hot that his skin is burning and turning a bright red from the heat but Stile’s barely feels anything.

He is stuck in his head, on the high, that was given to him by Derek only a few minutes ago.

Stile’s doesn’t know how long he is in the shower for but when he finally leaves the comfort of his shower the water is cold.

Stiles doesn’t bother grabbing a towel, knowing his father is on a late shift and no one else will be here to see him walking around his house naked.

Stiles walk back to his bedroom, the smell of sex almost unrecognisable now to Stile’s human nose.

He sits on his bed and cradles his head in his hands.

What the fuck just happened? How did Stiles let this happen?

Stiles knows that this is wrong.

It shouldn’t have happened.

Fuck.

What was he going to tell his girlfriend?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter done!!  
> Hope my writing didn’t butcher the sex scene too much! This was my first one so I promise in time I will improve.   
> I should post in the next few days.  
> Ciao


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!   
> New update here.   
> Sorry if it is a little rough. I am still trying to get a BETA but surprisingly no one has gotten back to me and unfortunately their isn't anyone in my life that I can ask to read this for me.   
> Hope you all enjoy.

Waking up that morning Stiles was in pain. Probably the most pain that he has ever experienced. His ass was on fire and his head was thumping. Even with so much stretching, saliva obviously wasn't a very good lube.

Stiles would love to say that he didn’t remember last night, that it was all a figment of his imagination. A hot dream that would never have to be told to the outside world.

But the pain in his ass and hickeys that covered a good portion of Stiles chest and neck meant that last night had happened.

It was real.

Fuck Stiles was so messed up.

How did last night even happen?

Yes, he may have had a crush on Derek for a while but he got over it. He met someone new and he was happy.

Running a hand over his face Stiles willed himself to stop thinking about this. He needed to get up.

Looking at the clock next to his bed Stiles saw that he was late, which meant that Scott is probably super pissed because Stiles was meant to pick him up 5 minutes ago.

Without another thought he quickly threw clothes on, wincing at the pain but know that he will have to bare with it. Thanking the gods that it was raining outside so it wouldn’t look too strange to see Stiles in a green turtle neck and jeans.

Grabbing his phone and keys Stiles quickly but very quietly in an attempt to not wake his dad, left the house.

Stiles made a quick dash to his jeep to not get completely socked. This turtleneck sweater would have to stay on all day and would be super uncomfortable if wet.

Stiles probably broke a few traffic laws to get to Scott’s house.

Not surprisingly the wolf is waiting outside with an unimpressed look on his face. Quickly running to the car Scott opens the door and hops in.

“Look Scott I am so sorry that I am late but you know how hard it is to make my hair look this good and I had to take my time because of the rain. Plus, you didn’t want me to speed in this rain just to get here. You would hate for your best friend to die on his way to pick you up. The guilt. It would kill you. So yeah, I was late for you. You’re welcome.”

Ignoring Stiles’s blabbering, Scott’s scrunches up his nose. “Dude, you smell funny.”

Stiles’s stops babbling. He swears that his heart stops.

He forgot.

Werewolves can smell. They can smell what happened between Derek and him.

Fuck.

“Ummmm.” Stiles doesn’t know what to say. “What … do I smell like?”

Scott takes a deeper breath and shakes his head. “I am not really sure. That’s strange.”

Stiles isn’t sure why Scott can’t smell it.

Derek’s scent should be all over Stiles’s body.

Was this a test? To see if Stiles would admit to out loud because that was never happening.

Scott just shrugs and tells Stile to start heading to school.

For a werewolf, you would think that Scott would be a bit more suspicious of Stiles scent changing but the boy wasn’t the smartest.

Stiles drove them to school with Scott talking incessantly about Allison, completely unaware that Stiles is completely lost in thought.

Why doesn’t Stiles smell like Derek?

 

* * *

 

 

Today was turning out to be a long day.

Avoiding all his friends wasn’t that difficult as they were all pretty wrapped up in their own lives but avoiding a certain girl was difficult.

After AP English, Stiles’s second last class for the day, Stiles literally runs straight into the one person he didn’t want to see today. The one person he was most ashamed to see.

His girlfriend.

Malia.

Despite being a man and Malia a girl it’s Stiles who falls to the ground in the collision, dropping his books on the floor. Malia smiles at him and bends down to pick up his books.

“Couldn’t help but fall at my feet, could you?” Malia laughs.

She is dressed in tight cargo pants, a black tank top and a leather jacket even though she doesn’t really feel the cold. She was trying to blend in.

Stiles gets to his feet but doesn’t say a word. He feels like he might be having a heart attack.

What was he meant to tell Malia?

Malia scrunched up her nose. "You alright Stiles? You smell a little funny."

Stiles felt like he was going to start hyperventilating. Couldn't she smell Derek on him? Couldn't she smell what had happened even though Scott couldn’t?

Stiles felt dizzy.

Trying to control his breathing before he had a panic attack. "I'm fine."

"Fine? That doesn't sound like you," Malia moves closer running here hands down Stile’s turtle neck, "want me to help improve your mood!"

Malia went to kiss Stiles however, Stiles couldn't help but flinch away.

Malia looked surprised. Stiles never turned her down.

"I'm sorry, I can't. Scott needs me." Not giving Malia a chance to extract any information out of him, Stiles bolted from the school and outside.

It was no longer raining.

It was as if the earth was mocking him with its clear skies. The sun outside was obnoxiously bright despite the cold weather. Today definitely felt as though a thunderstorm has ripped apart Stiles’s life and yet there was no evidence.

Despite a few puddles on the floor, you could barely even tell it rained this morning.  

Stiles felt an ache in his chest.

When Malia went to kiss him, why did it feel like he was betraying Derek. They weren't even a thing! He was with Malia, he loved her.

Didn’t he?

Stiles quickly made his way to his jeep, hopped in and zoomed out of the parking lot. He didn't know where he was going, he didn't care. He needed to get away, he needed to think and not think, fuck he didn’t know what he needed anymore.

Stiles was confused.

Stiles was always confused now.

Scott and Malia couldn't smell the nights previous activities. They didn’t know the shameful things that happened between Stiles and their alpha.

 If Stiles didn't have hickeys on his chest he may have thought it was a dream.

But it wasn't.

Fuck.

Fuck.

What was Stiles doing with himself.

Zooming through the streets of Beacon Hill it was amazing that Stiles wasn’t pulled over by his father.

Stiles came to a stop only to realise that he was outside Derek's loft.

How did he even get here?

Derek’s black Camaro was parked out the front and Stiles knew he need to get answers. Despite the fact that Stiles may have possibly had a small crush on Derek a while back, he was positive that Derek did not have those kinds of feelings for him.

He needed answers.

And he needed them before he went back to face Malia.

The loft was the exact same as it was yesterday. Something had to be different, not everything could be the same after what happened last night.

And yet it was.

It was all the same.  Nothing had changed, nothing except for Stiles.  

Stile’s walked in to the loft and can see Derek descending the stairs.

He looks the same.

He looks like he was carved out by the gods to walk the earth to destroy Stiles life.

Before Stiles can say a word, he feels his knees go weak staring at the perfection that is Derek and he trips over his feet, landing in front of the stairs, staring at Derek.

Derek raised his eyebrow in confusion. “Did you just fall?”

“No. I attacked the floor.”

Derek scoffs. “Backwards?”

“I’m freaking talented, okay.” Stiles made no attempt to get up off the ground. He just sat there staring up at the alpha with his mouth slightly open, surprisingly not knowing what to say.

“Are you going to get up and tell me what you are doing here or stay seated?” Even though Derek and Scott were attempting to bury the hatchet and form a true pact, Derek still wasn’t the most pleasant to Stiles.

They weren’t friends. They weren’t anything.

Or at least they weren’t anything before last night.

“Umm … I wanted… I thought… About last night…” Stiles, the boy who was well known for always having a lot to say was at a loss. With Derek staring at him with his eyebrow raised and arms across his chest in an impatient manner, Stiles felt so small that he wasn’t sure he knew what to say.

“If this is about you and Jackson, I really don’t give a shit that you guys fought.”

Stiles felt the energy seep out of him. Was Derek seriously going to pretend this never happened?

Stiles felt his stomach clench with anger. How dare Derek do this to him! He quickly rose to his feet and pocked Derek in the chest.

“Listen here you sour wolf, I am not someone you can just pretend shit didn’t happen with. I am annoying and loud and I am not leaving until I get some answers.”

Derek looks at him quizzically. “What are you on about?”

Stiles was about to lay a can of whoop ass on Derek until then alpha took a breath and seemed to freeze up. He subconsciously moved closer to Stiles and took another deep breath.

Stile’s didn’t know what to do so he just stood there.

 “You smell like … “Derek backs up slightly and it appears though he is lost in thought staring at Stiles. He doesn’t say anything for a long time and it looks like he isn’t breathing anymore.

"Derek are you okay?" Stiles touch Derek's shoulder, attempting to pull him out of his thought. Derek eyes flashed red and suddenly found himself pushed up again a wall.

"Touch me again and I'll rip your throat out.”

Stiles felt his heart speed up and he slowly beared his neck in submission to the Alpha. He knew that when Derek was angry like this, it was best not push his buttons.

Stiles is shaking, and he doesn’t know why.

Derek quickly lets go of Stiles, his eyes reverting to their natural colour. He looks confused and that that’s when Stiles realises he is crying.

He is almost full on sobbing which makes no sense because this isn’t the first time that Derek has put his hands on him or threatened him.

However, unlike all those times, Stiles cares.

“Stiles, I – “

Before he can say a word, Stiles is already out the door quickly running back to his jeep to escape.

Stiles felt like he could barely breathe, he needed to get away.

Stiles seemed to be running away from everyone lately.

* * *

 

Stiles was hurting. Nothing in life had hurt as bad as Derek pushing him against that wall in pure hatred and pretending that last night didn’t happen.

If Stiles’s touch disgusted him that must then why did he come over last night?

Could he not remember? That was impossible, he was Derek Hale, the big bad Alpha of Beacon Hills who fought bad guys and always knew what to do.

Okay, maybe he didn’t always know what to do but Stile’s still couldn’t believe that Derek didn’t remember.

Maybe he imagined everything. Maybe the hickeys aren’t real, the pain in his arse isn’t real, the pain in his heart isn’t real.

Stiles didn’t know what to do so he did the only thing he could do.

He researched.

There was lots of useless information on the web about werewolves. Let’s just say Twilight had pushed back the human race ever finding out about werewolves by a couple hundred of years.

If you didn’t know what you were looking for than it could get confusing but Stiles has spent a year with a werewolf best friend and had kind of become the unofficial researcher in the pact.

He knew what sites were talking shit and what were legit.

So, he spent the next few hours losing himself in information until he found something that could explain his situation.

And what Stiles found was unbelievable.

_If a werewolf and human are unable to coexist decide on a mate, the fight for dominance can begin. In many cases this can cause the individual to become sick, however in rare cases if the need for the mate is too strong the wolf can split from the human side. Like dissociative personality disorder…_

What the fuck.

Could this be what had happened? Had Derek’s wolf chosen Stiles as a mate and Derek hated the idea so much that they fought to the point where Derek and his wolf were like two different people.

Stiles wasn’t sure how to feel about this.

Hurt. Betrayed. Surprise. Love.

So many emotions were flowing through boy that he was almost too engrossed in his thought to hear someone enter his room from his window.

Almost.

Stiles had left the window open since last night and now there was someone in his room. His room that was once again dark and lit only by the moon and his computer screen.

He had come for him.

“Derek.”

Derek stood next to his window, his red eyes glowing with lust. Stile’s slowly rose from his computer chair, standing about 6 steps away from the older man.

Stile’s knew that he should tell him to leave, tell Derek to fuck off after the shit he has pulled. He was the reason that Stiles felt as though he was going crazy.

But Derek hadn’t come to him.

His wolf had.

“Alpha?” Derek’s body shook and before Stile’s could comprehend what was happening he was pushed up against the wall, Derek body pressed hard against his own.

His lips pressed to Stiles hard and passionate. His tongue invading Stiles’s mouth fighting for dominance and easily forcing Stiles to submission.

Stile’s moaned and Derek withdrew from his mouth and buried his head in Stiles’s neck. “ _Mate._ ”

Stiles felt his jeans get ripped from his body which at any other time would have seriously pissed Stiles off since he wasn’t a fan of buying new clothes, but this just turned Stiles on more.

Stiles loved how strong Derek was. He loved that he was powerful and could pretty much do anything to Stiles.

He was so screwed.

* * *

 Stiles’s was ashamed of himself.

He felt like a cheater.

Which is exactly what he was.

Derek had fucked him for the last three nights and despite the shame he felt every time when he woke up alone in his bed the next morning, he still allowed Derek to come to him again.

He couldn’t stop himself.

It was like he was possessed with something.

Something that craved Derek.

He needed Derek inside of him.

He needed his wolf.

And he knew that if anyone found out about it, even Derek himself, then that would be the end to what was happening between them.

Scott would never forgive him, Malia would hate him and Derek might just actually kill him.

He would be tossed out of the pack and left to fend for himself.

If Stile was smart, he would cut things of with Derek’s wolf. He knew that the wolf would never take Stiles against his will, all he would need to do was say no.

But he wouldn’t.

He couldn’t.

Stile’s was incapable of saying no to the wolf which left him in the predicament he was in

He needed to talk to Malia. None of this was fair on her, she didn’t deserve someone as fucked up as Stiles.

It was Saturday now and he knew that today would be the best time to talk to her. It would give her time hate him, to maybe hit him and then wallow before they would have to see each other at the pack meeting on Monday.  

Stiles hoped that she wouldn’t need too long to get over the words that Stiles was about to say.

Stiles wanted to do this as painless as possible. Stiles had been Malia’s first true friend in Beacon Hills and he didn’t want their friendship to be thrown away.

The drive up to Malia’s house at 11:30am had left Stiles jittery yet he knew that this was the right thing to do.

Stile’s pulled up and parked in his usual spot before slowly getting out of the car and walking to the front door. His heart was racing and he was taking a few deep breaths to calm himself

Stiles knocked on the door, even though the Coyote girl probably heard him before he even drove up to her drive way. She probably thought he had come to apologise and beg for her forgiveness after he had been a bastard to her by avoiding her calls and messages.

Stiles waited and after a few minutes the front door of the Tate residence opened and Malia stepped out with a smirk on her face, waiting for Stiles to say something.

“Hi.” Malia smiled.

God, she was beautiful. Stiles didn’t understand why things had to be like this.

He loved Malia, he really did. However, for the longest time, Stiles has had an emptiness in his heart that was never filled. Not even by Malia.

Only by him.

“Hey Stiles, I was wondering when-“

“Malia, we need to talk.” The beautiful WereCoyote looked at him with surprise. Despite her lack of social skills even Malia knew that those four words were never a good sign.

Stiles wiped his sweaty hands on his jeans, trying to gain some Gryffindor courage. Stiles took a deep breath. He had to do this, there was no other choice.

“I’m gay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third chapter is complete!  
> Sorry that I took my time, I have just started a new job so I was waiting for my inspiration to hit me!   
> Hope you all enjoyed the new chapter. Sorry if it is a bit confusing with the scent and Derek’s reactions but I promise everything will be explained soon.  
> Ciao


End file.
